


The many things Mickey Milkovich has been called

by KeepGoing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian knows how precious Mickey is, Ian never gives up, M/M, Mickey cant take compliments, Mickey is precious, episode filler, introspective (mickey), mickey deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: Ian whispers words to Mickey he has never heard before. Words like beautiful, hot, smart. Ian tells Mickey how brave he is to have endured all the crap in his life. Ian touches him, soft touches, Mickey isn't used to feeling. He's used to rough hands. Punches. Kicks. Shoves. He isn't used to soft fingertips and gentle caresses. He isn't used to butterfly kisses along his jawline and fingers in his hair as he falls asleep to the sound of Ian's heartbeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Comments are love. 
> 
> I love these two idiots.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Mickey Milkovich has been called many things.

Asshole. Criminal. Thief. Hoodlum. Southside trash. White trash. Inbred. Delinquent. Just like his father. Useless.

And the longer he hears these words thrown at him in the halls of a high school there is no point in even attending, and as he walks down the south side streets, the more he begins to believe them. He never had anyone to tell him how proud they are of him. No one has hugged him or kissed him to offer comfort or love.

Mickey has never felt love.

But then Mickey meets Ian and his entire fucking world gets turned upside down.

And half the time he wants to run away screaming from this boy that has changed his life and the other half of the time he wants to crawl deeper inside the bubble he and Ian have made for themselves. Away from the world and the shit it keeps throwing at them. Together in a room with the door closed, no one and nothing can touch them. It's perfect. It's safe.

Ian whispers words to Mickey he has never heard before. Words like beautiful, hot, smart. Ian tells Mickey how brave he is to have endured all the crap in his life. Ian touches him, soft touches, Mickey isn't used to feeling. He's used to rough hands. Punches. Kicks. Shoves. He isn't used to soft fingertips and gentle caresses. He isn't used to butterfly kisses along his jawline and fingers in his hair as he falls asleep to the sound of Ian's heartbeat.

Inside that room Mickey's free. Free from his father and the house he grew up in. Free from the lifestyle he was forced to have because he doesn't know any better and no one took the time to teach him. Ian tells him he can be anything he wants. Some nights he almost believes it. Mickey wonders a lot if this is what love feels like. He wonders if he will ever really know.  
  


**Beautiful:**   
  


They don't normally fuck face to face. Ian knows it's something Mickey's not comfortable with, but somehow the fucking red head has broken down walls and crossed boundaries Mickey would normally smash someone's teeth in for doing, but with Ian...its easy to let the walls crumble and the boundary get crossed easily. All Ian had to do was whisper _'I wanna see your face when you cum'_ and whatever line Mickey had drawn between them when it came to fucking silently disappeared as if it never even existed.

Mickey just grunts out some excuse about Ian seeing what his face looks like when he cums all the time, but Ian just smiles and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder and Mickey rolls over onto his back like some little bitch. Ian takes his time with him; his long pale fingers opening him up, mouth hanging open at the site of his fingers deep inside Mickey's ass. Tears brim in the corners of Mickey's eyes at the sensations and the feelings he can't quite allow his body or heart to entirely feel. They lock eyes sometimes, Ian's fingers twisting in that amazing way making Mickey arch off the bed and squeeze his eyes shut. Mickey never thought anything could ever be like this. Not until Ian.

"Fucking beautiful..."

Mickey hears it whispers above him and he blinks his eyes open as green eyes pierce through him and it makes him shoot his load across his stomach and chest and if he wasn't so confused at the words Ian just said he'd be embarrassed how fast he lost his orgasm. Mickey swallows down his remaining pants and grabs Ian's wrist.

"What the fuck you just say to me?"

Ian just smiles. "I said you are fucking beautiful."

Mickey wants to punch him. He wants to split Ian's lip wide open and knock out his front teeth.

But instead, he leans up and smashes his mouth so hard against Ian's he tastes blood.

Close enough.  
  


**Hot:**   
  


Mickey tosses a beer to Ian and snaps open his own, it spraying all over his hand and he licks off like he always does but then he hears a soft moan escape his...whatever the fuck Ian is to him and he raises an eyebrow at him.

"What the fuck you making noises at?"

"You. You're really fucking hot." Ian answers calmly. Like its the easiest thing in the world to say. Mickey just doesn't get this kid.

"Shut the fuck up before I rip your goddamn tongue out of your mouth." Mickey chugs his beer and lets out a loud belch for good measure. How hot could Ian possibly think that is?

"You don't think I'm hot?" Ian asks and Mickey frowns at him.

"What the fuck are you going on about? Do you ever just shut up?" Mickey flops down onto the ratty dirty couch and props his feet up on the coffee table.

"Just answer me."

Mickey narrows his eyes at the redhead. "Yeah, you're hot. I wouldn't be fucking...doing this..." He waves his hands between them in the air. "...if you weren't."

"Then why can't I think you're hot?"

Mickey groans, throwing his head back against the couch. "Gallagher just shut your mouth already."

Before Mickey can even look at him, Ian is straddling his lap on the couch and his face is in between his large soft hands. "Fuck you, Mickey. You're hot. Everything about you is hot. The way you talk, the way you walk. Your voice. Your eyes. Fuck your eyes, Mickey. Everything about you is so damn sexy I can barely keep my clothes on around you. I think about touching you, being inside you all day long. Accept it. I want you. You're hot."

Mickey swallows down every word Ian breathes against his lips along with a sarcastic and nasty remark he knows Ian is waiting for. Instead, Mickey kisses him, probably in the least aggressive way he's ever had his mouth against Ian's and tries to tell him, without words, how hot he thinks Ian is too.  
  


**Smart:**   
  


Mickey paces, cell phone plastered hard and aching against his ear as he screams at his cousins.

"I swear to Christ I can't leave you two idiots alone for 10 fucking minutes. This isn't hard. We've made this run, done this job a million fuckin' times and you manage somehow to fuck it up? Do I gotta hold your fuckin' dicks for you too while you piss? Christ." Mickey catches Ian's eyes and Ian is smirking at him as he pulls his underwear back on over his tight ass. Mickey can't help but watch and misses what his cousin is babbling on about.

"Listen, asshole. You gotta make this right. Q will never do business with us again and then we lose pretty much all the income we have. So offer him a .22 in return for the lost product. Then take the .22 we were gonna deliver to Kenny and replace that a couple grams. You know he'd probably want that shit up his nose than a gun in his shoe. You have an hour. Take care of this shit because if so help me if I gotta fix it for you, you're both gonna be missing all your teeth." Mickey throws the cell phone onto the bed and digs the palms of his hands into his eyes. He feels Ian's hands wrap around his shoulders and fuck if that doesn't feel good as Ian starts to rub.

"You're really smart, you know that?"

Mickey makes an annoyed noise and reaches for his cigarettes on the bedside table. "Right, cause selling drugs and guns takes a fucking college degree."

"Sometimes," Ian presses a kiss to the back of his neck. "But you don't need a college degree. You're already smart."

"Cut it out with that shit. All the fuckin' compliments all the time. Driving me nuts, Gallagher." Mickey pulls away and inhales deeply on his cigarette.

"Just because you don't believe what I tell you about yourself, doesn't make it any less true." Ian grabs his shirt off the bed, pulling it on. His hand wraps around the door handle and Mickey instantly panics. He reaches out, hand gripping Ian's forearm. 

"Don't..." 

The word lingers in the air like it did not long ago when Ian threatened to leave and Mickey knows, this time, is nothing like that one, but it still burns none the less. Ian looks at him, eyes bright and waiting, like always. Mickey just kisses him, unable to find the words to thank him for the words Ian keeps pushing onto him. Because even a simple word as _'Thanks'_ is harder than _'Don't.'_  
  


**Brave:**   
  


Mickey licks the same spot on Ian's shoulder as Ian pushes into him, deeply, again. Ian's hands are wrapped in Mickey's hair and Mickey can't help but push his heels harder into Ian's hips, begging him to go deeper, harder. 

Their bodies are weak, battered. Broken. Mickey knows they should be sleeping and not fucking and he had every intention of fuck, he can't believe it, but cuddling tonight, but Ian had fire in his eyes the second Mickey's bedroom door closes. Ian is slow with him. Tender. Simple. And it's the best sex by far they have ever had. Every push feels even better than the one before and their hands are everywhere on each other's bodies. Mickey's mouth has found that spot on Ian's neck that is making a noise come out of Ian Mickey's never heard before and he knows he would sell his soul to keep hearing it. It feels like they've been fucking for hours and neither of them is ready for it to be over anytime soon. Mickey can't understand how Ian is lasting this long and Mickey has never been able to hold off on his own release with Ian inside for so long but it almost feels like time has stopped. 

"You were so brave tonight, Mick." Ian moans against his ear with another long and hard push. "You did that...for me. You came out to everyone...to your Dad...everyone for me. I..."

"Shut up." Mickey groans out. "As long...as...fuck...you're fuckin' happy. Just shut up and make me cum, Gallagher." 

Ian does and Mickey finally cums he is sure he mumbles the word love into Ian's neck because Ian sobs out his own orgasm into Mickey chanting 'I love you' over and over. Mickey's realizes he's been wrong this whole time. 

Now he's free.  
  



End file.
